


Football Love

by WhisperingKage



Category: Eyeshield 21, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Football. America's favorite pass time, a game in which grown men beat each other over a ball, an excuse for a miko to fall in love with the devil?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**  
**

Kagome sighed bored out of her mind as she walked around in a town distract she hadn't seen in years. She had been transferred to Deimon high school due to her outstanding absences… It wasn't like she wanted to miss so much school…she just had other more important things to do…which was why she was here walking around a neighborhood she did not know. Age seventeen and still a first year…hey it wasn't her fault she thought saving the world from an evil half demon was more important.

Either way here she was Kagome Higurashi, Shikon no miko and seventeen year old first year. She huffed as she stopped in her tracks, what was wrong with her? Why was she throwing herself a pity party? No doubt her friends were tossing in their graves. She nodded her mind made up. She was going to make the best of this!

"Look out!"

Huh? She quickly jumped as something ran under her. She easily flipped in the air and landed on her feet. She arched an eyebrow as the thing, now identified as a rather large dog with a very deadly looking collar turned to look at her.

She glared at it as it tried to intimidate her, pft. Yeah right, she smirked as the dog yielded and bared it's neck to her in a show of submission. Hell she might not have been able to do that with most demons but a dog with one percent of demon blood was no problem. She blinked again as a young man a year younger than her appeared in front of her, wow he was fast, descendant of a speed demon maybe? She smiled at him as he gaped at her and the large dog who was now sitting at her feet like a good little puppy.

"C-Cerberus?"

She arched an eyebrow at the name. Eh, she guessed it was fitting he was the descendant of a hell hound. She blinked as another young man showed up, this one oddly reminding her of a monkey, a descendant of a monkey demon perhaps, Goku? She watched with amused eyes as the young monkey boy totally ignored her and started talking loudly, "Sena! Did you stop Cerberus?" The fast youth now identified as Sena merely pointed at the docile dog sitting at her feet.

She mentally laughed as he to gaped.

"Sena! Monta!"

She arched an eyebrow as a rather large young man, who seemed vaguely familiar, bounded over to join them followed by a girl. They to gaped at the sight of the large vicious dog behaving like a normal dog.

She shook her head as she leaned against the railing behind her. She jumped lightly when a rather devious looking youth ran up shouting at the top of his lungs as he randomly shot off a machine gun…wait a machine gun? She paled as he rounded the corner and froze at the sight of her…it couldn't be. She blinked….and blinked again yet he was still there. "Hiruma!"

"Holy Fuck! Kagome!"

Her eyes narrowed at his crude langue, yep it was him. Her childhood tormentor, best friend, and crush. Hiruma. "Hiruma no baka! What have I told you about your pouty mouth?" She glared at him as she stood in front of him. Yeah she only came up to his chest but hey, she had warned him many a time about his crude langue. He smiled goofily as he dropped his machine gun, swept her into his arms and spun her around. "Ah, Kagome! Lighten up!" She huffed as he placed her back on the ground, "You and I both know that if I did the mayhem you would spread would be disastrous…" Her glare faded into a smile as she wrapped her arms around him. "And that would leave no fun for me."

Hiruma laughed as everyone looked on in surprise and shock…even Fatty was stupefied...which was a good thing seeing as he would no doubt squish her in his excitement. It had been four and a half years since they had seen Kagome. She had moved to live with her grandfather after her father had been killed in an accident. After which they had lost contact with each other, them because of the football team and she because of her training to be a shrine maiden. Pft, her a shrine maiden? Hell, she was just as bad as he was when it came to morals she just got away with it because she was cute.

Fatty blinked as it finally clicked who she was. "Kagome-Chan!"

Hiruma smiled as he easily picked her up and moved so that Fatty ended up hugging, more like crushing, a nearby tree instead of her. She laughed as he placed her back on the ground, "Hi, Fatty."

Hiruma snickered as everyone else gaped at the nick name, hell she was the one to think it up.

Fatty smiled as he released the tree tears falling down his face. "Kagome-Chan!" She smiled as she nodded, "Yes, yes I'm here." She patted his head as he plopped down on the ground and cried tears of joy.

Kagome smiled lightly at him, "Long time no see." He nodded, "Yeah you can say that again." She nodded as Hiruma's gaze trailed over her form.

Hiruma openly leered at her and grinned lecherously. Got damn four years had done her good. She was lean and supple if he had to guess he'd say she was a c cup.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'm a c-cup." His eyes widened, did she learn to read minds while training? "No, I can't read minds you're just to predictable." He laughed as he picked up his machine gun, "That or you just know me all to well." She nodded, "Uh huh. So…are you going to introduce me or are you still as incompetent as you used to be?"

He snorted, "They're not that dumb. Well?" He turned to his teammates and glared at them, his attitude doing a totally one eighty compared to how he was just seconds before while talking to Kagome.

Just who was this young woman that could not only quell Cerberus but make Hiruma resemble an actual civilized human being?

Sena gulped as he stepped up and bowed to her, "My name is Sena, I'm a first year." She smiled at him and bowed, "Nice to meet you Sena, I am Kagome, the unfortunate childhood friend to this sorry excuse of a human being known as Hiruma."

Sena blushed as she winked at him.

Hiruma's eyes narrowed at Sena as he accidently shot off a round at him. Kagome glared at him and pulled Sena into her arms so that he was not hit. Hiruma smiled innocently and looked away. Kagome rolled her eyes at him as she released Sena after feeling the gaze of the only girl in the group.

She stepped up and smiled as she introduced herself. "I'm Mamori a second year and Sena's childhood friend."

Kagome nodded at her, "It's very nice to meet you."

The monkey boy stepped up next, "My name's Monta! I'm a first year! My favorite foods are banana's! I used to play baseball! I'm on the football team! I-"

Kagome cut him off by turning to look at Hiruma, "Football team? You guys finally did it?"

Hiruma smirked, "Like there was any doubt I couldn't do it."

Kagome squealed and threw her arms around Hiruma being careful not to jar his machine gun. "Kyaa! Congrats!"

He smirked as he gloated to the other guys. "Hiruma." His grin widened, "Yeah?"

Kagome grit her teeth, "Move your hand if you want to live." He nodded and did as he was asked. Everyone blushed as Hiruma not only groped Kagome's behind but started to knead it. "Hi! Ru! Ma!" Kagome shook as she punched him harshly which knocked him into Fatty and pushed them back a few feet.

Every one stared with wide eyes, who would have thought that such a small girl held so much power? Then again who would have thought that Hiruma was such a pervert. Yeah they had their suspicions yet they didn't think he would ever confirm them.

Kagome shook her head as she turned to face the others, "He'll never learn.  _Sigh_. So…do any of you guys know where Deimon High is?"

Hiruma sat up like a jack rabbit a large smirk on his face.

Kagome paled, "Don't tell me…you all go to Deimon?" They nodded, she groaned as she hit her forehead with the palm of her hand, "Gre~at." She sighed sadly as Hiruma draped an arm around her shoulders, "So…you're the new transfer student?" She nodded, "Uh huh." He smirked, "Hehehehehehhehehehehehe…this is going to be fun."

Sena laughed as he watched Hiruma drag Kagome off to the school office. He might have just met her but she seemed pretty cool. Plus Hiruma must care for her a lot in order to treat her the way he did. Even so he was slightly sad that she wouldn't be in any of his classes. Maybe she would hang around the football team…wait she was Hiruma's childhood friend of course she would. Hopefully she would get a chance to meet the whole football team later. He shook his head as he and Monta made their way to their class.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sena sighed as he looked out the window, he was bored and instead of paying attention to his teacher like he should have been he was running over plays in his head, they were after all only days away from playing the American team. He blinked as the door to his class room was thrown open. Huh?

Kagome smiled at the flabbergasted teacher as she walked into the classroom.  "W-who-"

"Who am I?" The teacher nodded as he glared at her and was no doubt about to lay into her yet he was cut off by not only her glare but the glare of Hiruma as he stood in the door way. He had insisted on escorting her to her class seeing as she had no classes with him she had to face a penalty. 

Him introducing her to her class.

The teacher paled as Hiruma entered his class behind the new girl, if looks could kill he would have been dead by the young girl's glare alone. He gulped as he staggered his way to his chair and plopped down in it. There was no use going against Hiruma, he liked his job just the way it was, his.

Hiruma smiled eerily as he stood next to Kagome, who was pouting, at the front of the class. "Hello fuckers!"

Kagome scoffed at his use of langue but made no move to correct him.

"I'm just here to introduce  _ my _  Kagome. You guys better be nice to her or else." His smiled turned predatory. "I'm sure you'll do whatever it takes to keep her happy. If you don't I'll know and you'll pay." His smile became 'innocent' again as he turned to Kagome, "Well they're all yours now."

She smiled at him, "Thank you Hiruma." He nodded as he moved to leave the room, "Remember…I'll know…" and with that he left the room slamming the doom behind him. His evil cackle could still be heard as he made his way to his class.

Kagome shook her head at his antics and turned to face her new class…who were looking at her in fear. She sighed great just great. She smiled tentatively at them and bowed, "Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I am seventeen and I just moved to town. I hope we can all get alone. Any questions?" She smiled as hands tentatively rose into the air.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Asked by a guy of course.

"No." She smiled as he and all the guys in her class save for Sena cheered.

"Do you live alone?" Yet again another guy.

"Yes. But I have a suspicion that will change soon." If Hiruma and Fatty had anything to say about it.

"Why? And where do you live?" The same boy.

"I just do and I live a little whiles away from school." She smiled as the boy frowned because she did not tell him exactly where she lived.

"Why are you a first year if you're seventeen? Also why do you live alone?"

Kagome lost her smile as her face became cold. "That is no of your concern."

Everyone gulped at the sheer coldness in her voice.

Kagome noticed that she scared everyone and quickly laughed it off, "Anyway I think I've answered enough questions. Sensei, where can I sit?" The sensei waved his hand as if saying 'I don't care.' She glared at him. "Sensei…where. Can. I. Sit?" He gulped as he looked around for an empty seat, "Ah, you can sit next to Sena. Sena rais-"

Kagome ignored him and sat down next to Sena with a smile on her face.

"Hi there Sena." She turned to her right and face Monta, "Monta." They both smiled at her in greeting. They both sweat dropped as the teacher fumed yet ignored her blatant disrespect and started to teach the day's lesson.

Kagome yawned as she placed one of her books in front of her to block her from the teacher’s view and laid her head on her arms to take a nap.

Sena laughed quietly as she easily fell asleep, he shook his head and looked out the window as he once again ran over possible foorball plays in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome yawned as she sat on the roof surrounded by Hiruma, Sena, Monta and Fatty. It was lunch time and Mamori was busy tutoring an under classmate. Oh well her loss.

Sena laughed as Kagome yawned yet again, "Ne, Kagome-Chan didn't you get enough sleep during class?" She laughed as Hiruma glanced at her sharply and scratched the back of her head, "Ehehehe…actually no…I'm just tired from moving. There's nothing to worry about."

Fatty smiled as he devoured his lunch, "Really Kagome? Where do you live now?"

Kagome looked away from him and picked up her lunch and began eating. Blatantly ignoring his question. She looked away as Hiruma glared at her. "Kagome." She ignored him, Fatty, Sena, and Monta sensing a disaster about to happen quietly excused themselves.

"Kagome!"

Kagome huffed as she slammed her lunch down and glared at Hiruma, "What?" He glared back, "You know damn well what! Answer the fucking question!" She huffed and looked away from him, "Fine! I live in the red light district! Alone! Happy?" An eerie silence fell over the roof top. She chanced a look at him and gasped at the sheer amount of barely controlled fury on his face.

"No I am not happy. Why the fuck are you living there? Alone for God's sake? Also why the fuck are you still a first year? You'd better answer me."

Kagome gulped but knew that she had better answer him or else he really would lose his cool, something that hadn't happened since a teenager had tried to feel her up when she was seven…that was the only time she had been truly scared of him.

"Look it's not all that bad. The rent's cheap and yeah it's pretty far away but at least I'll keep fit. Besides I need my own space and-" Kagome epped as he slammed his hand into the roof causing a small dent to appear underneath it.

"Kagome. Don't you dare try to bullshit me. Tell me the truth for fuck's sake. If you can't trust me then who can you?"

Kagome sighed as she gently picked up his fist which was now bleeding and cradled it in her own hands. "You're right." She sighed once more as a soft glow surrounded her hands and instantly healed his bleeding hand.

She sadly looked at his surprised face yet refused to let go of his hand. "I-I finished my training as a shrine maiden and well as you can see it was successful…too successful. My grandfather began to boast about me to everyone. Before I knew it I had challengers showing up to test my strength. Not to mention the countless number of people pleading for my help. Don't even get me started on the suitors…"

Hiruma's grip tightened on her hands possessively.

Kagome smiled at him softly as she let herself be lost in the memories. "Anyway it wasn't long before the last pure demons started challenging me…one thing lead to another and well things got out of hand and something bad happened. But it's over now and I decided to move, because of what happened I had to miss a lot of school so I transferred here and well end of story."

Hiruma sighed as he pulled her into his arms, yes he knew about demons he himself was the descendant of one even so she had befriended him all those years ago knowing what he was and so he would never abandon her.

Kagome gasped as he pulled her closer to him, tears welled up in her eyes yet she refused to let them fall.

"Even so Kagome why are you living in the red light district, I doubt your grandfather or your mother for that matter is very pleased." The tears began to fall as she wrapped her arms around him, "I wouldn't know…they're dead."

Hiruma's eyes widened as her words echoed through in his mind. They were dead, she was alone, she was alone in the red light district. Hell fucking no! He pulled her away from him enough that he could look at her face. He felt his chest tightened as he saw her tears. "Kagome…" He in a rare show of emotion gently wiped away her tears all the while looking into her eyes.

She blushed as he moved his face closer to hers….he wasn't…no….no way. She blushed as his face became a mere breath away from hers. She slowly let her eyes slide close.

_ Bam! _  The door to the roof was tossed to the side and so was Hiruma.

Kagome blushed red as she turned to the door to see who had interrupted them. Her eyes widened as she spotted yet another one of her friends from her childhood.

"Musashi!" Kagome quickly launched herself at the older looking man and laughed as he spun her around.

"Kagome!" He laughed as he easily propped her on his shoulder, like a father would do to his young daughter. It was hard to believe they were the same age. He glanced around and was surprised to see Hiruma on the ground twenty feet away from them. He arched an eyebrow at him yet made no comment.

Kagome laughed happily from her perch on Musashai's shoulders. It had been so long since she had been up there that it brought back a feeling of nostalgia. Which helped her forget about the embarrassment that she was feeling.

Hiruma grumbled under his breath as he peeled himself off the ground. He turned to glare at Kagome and Musashi ready to tear into them yet the sight of them both laughing made him stop. It had been so long since he had seen Musashi happy and laughing like the teenager he was supposed to be. Damnit he was getting soft.

He smirked as he walked over to the duo, kami he swore they were twins separated at birth. Hehehehe he was going to get his way after all.

Kagome seeing his smirk paled, he only looked like that when he knew he was going to cause someone else grief. "Hiruma…" The warning in her voice was clearly heard yet just as clearly ignored.

"Musashi my dear old pal guess where our poor little Kaggy is living." Musashi looked at him in curiosity. "Where?"

Kagome glared at him, "Don't you dare…" He just smiled innocently. "The R-E-D light district…" Musashi lost his playful mood and easily picked her up off his shoulder and placed her on the ground.

Kagome hung her head in shame as Musashi looked at her like an ashamed mother. "Why are you living there of all places?"

Kagome grit her teeth as she tossed Hiruma a glare. "The rent's cheap an-" Kagome epped as she was cut of once again.

"How much is your rent and what is your budget?" She looked away from them but decided to answer anyway…they would find out sooner or later. "…eight hundred…six hundred…a month."

They both looked at her in surprise, the math did not add up if her budget was six hundred then how as she going to make her rent let alone buy food? "So how are you going to cover the difference?"

She refused to meet their gazes. "They'll let me wor-"

"Hell fucking no!" Hiruma glared at her for even considering such a thing.

"Kagome no." Musashi looked at her concern flashing in his eyes."But- " He shook his head, "Kagome I can't let you stay there. I don't have any room but I'm sure I can find someone trustworthy to let you stay with them." She shook her head at him, "I can't let you do that! I don't want to burden anyone!"

Hiruma crackled gaining their attention. "So…you don't want to be a burden and you have a budget of six hundred…" She nodded not understanding his logic. "Uh huh…and?"

Hiruma smirked, "You can stay with me until we figure something else out…" Kagome blushed recalling what had almost happened between them…

Musashi narrowed his eyes at the two…something fishy was going on…then again Hiruma's place was better than the red light district…plus it would only be temporary. Kami talk about choosing the lesser of two evils.

Hiruma smirked as he shut his cell phone with a snap gaining their attention, "Well it's settled your stuff is already being moved to my place…" Kagome huffed yet said nothing it was already a done deal.

He smirked as he turned to Musashi, "And your Company is now assigned the job of adding a living quarters onto the football team's office."

They both gaped at him yet Musashi as the only one to add voice to his confusion, "Wha…how…never mind. I'll see you two later." He sighed as he walked out the door ad made his way down the stairs.

Kagome giggled at Musashi as he disappeared down the stairs his grumbles about 'black mailing devils' still drifting to them. "Should I feel bad for whomever you're blackmailing?" He smirked as he looked away from her, "Of course not…I don't black mail them unless they deserve it…so would you like to meet the rest of the football team?"

Kagome tilted her head at him in confusion, "But lunch's not even over yet-" He crackled, "I know but I convinced the principal and the teachers to let use leave early to practice…we do have an upcoming game against an American team…"

Kagome shook her head in amusement, "Those poor, poor people…well lead the way." She smiled brightly at him and allowed her eyes to drift shut as the sun hit her face.

Hiruma smirked as he quickly swooped down, not only using his football skills but his demonic ones as well, to quickly steal a kiss from her.

Her eyes shot open as his lips left hers, "Hiruma…" He smiled down at her as she blushed, "Don't worry everything's going to be fine. Now! On ward to practice!"

Kagome blushed as he grabbed her hand and led her toward the football field.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome cheered as she watched her team face off against the American team. As it was she was now the first official cheer leader of the team. How she had fallen. From Shikon no miko to cheer leader. Oh well. Either way she was glad to be able to do something to help her team seeing as they were all helping Musashi and his Company add the living quarters on to the football office. They were all really nice and she was going to do whatever she could to help them.

"Kill them!" Her eyes filled with fire as the Ha brothers, Fatty and Fatty junior cleared enough space for Sena er Eyeshield 21 to squeeze through and make another touchdown. "Yeah!" She laughed as she jumped up and down the black skirt of her cheer leader uniform lifting up to show the red underwear part of it, hey she was new to the world of cheer leading.

The football team all sighed at the competitive side of Kagome, who would have thought that sweet little Kagome could be so ruthless? Then again she did grow up with Hiruma.

Sena sighed as she quickly ran over to him and offered him some miko enhanced water. What? Technically speaking it was not considered cheating. So nyaa. "Thanks." She smiled at him, "Keep up the good work Eyesheild. Just remember not to push yourself to hard."

He nodded as he blushed under his helmet; she did look really good in that cheer leader get up…to bad Mamori refused to put it on…oh well.

"Kagome!"

Kagome smiled at him as she turned to leave, "Gotta go the 'boss' is calling." He nodded and watched as she walked over to Hiruma and offered him a towel to which he took off his helmet and gestured for her to wipe the sweat off for him. He snickered as Kagome did so after which she threw it in his face and moved on to offer water to the other members of the team.

He sighed as the referee blew the whistle to signal the end of half time. His eyes widened as they landed on 'Panther' suited up and ready to. A large smile broke out across his face finally they were going to see who was better.

-.- -.- -.-

Kagome cursed under her breath as Sena fainted on the field. Didn't she tell him to take it easy? To not push himself? Ugh! She quickly ran over to his side as the referee's brought him over to their benches. Mamori moved to help her but she smiled at her, "It's okay. I got it you keep recording."

Mamori nodded. "Call if you need any help."

Kagome nodded, "I will."

Kagome sighed as she gently probed his body for broken bones, not that she expected to find any but hey better to be safe than sorry. She nodded, nothing was broken or sprained he was just exhausted. She discreetly glanced around to make sure no one was looking and allowed some of her healing powers to seep into her hands and into his sore body.

After which she moved so that his head was resting in her lap, yes the helmet made it uncomfortable but hey she had dealt with worse…like Cerberus who had taken to following her around like a lost puppy. His collar was a very sharp pointy object…so if she could deal with that she could deal with Eyesheild's helmet.

She closed her eyes and clenched her hands in Eyesheild's protective gear as the American's were announced the winners. She sighed as they all came to stand around her and Eyesheild. Some of them were crying and some of them were angry at themselves. She smiled at them, "We did our best." They nodded.

Sena groaned as he slowly opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was that he was looking at Kagome's face. "What happened?" She smiled sadly at him as she slowly helped him sit up. "We lost." He sighed sadly as he looked at the ground. "I see." He gasped as Kagome hit his helmet, "Now, now Eyeshiled no need to beat yourself up. You tried your best. Now get out there and show them your sportsmanship." He smiled as he stood up and did as she said.

Mamori sighed, "Kagome you're so good at keeping their spirits high…maybe you should be the ma-"

Kagome cut her off with a dismissive wave of her hand, "I don't know what you're talking about I have my hands full with just Hiruma…you can't expect me to keep up with all of them. That's your job."

Mamori smiled and nodded. "Thanks Kagome-Chan."

" ** What do you think you're doing?"  ** Both girls looked at each other before turning to see Hiruma toss the American's pass ports into a tree shredder.

Kagome sighed as she walked over to him. "Hiruma what the hell?" He merely smirked at her before turning to face the American coach. " ** Hey that means you monkeys have to keep up your end of the deal! ** " Kagome groaned as the American coach fell right into his trap. " ** You moron. ** " Everyone looked at her in surprise, what? Did she forget to tell them she spoke English fluently? Opps.

The coach paled as he realized that she had understood each and every dirty vulgar insult he had thrown at Hiruma.

Hiruma must have realized what he was thinking and stated to laugh at him. " ** Hahahaha. You fucking moron! ** "

The coach turned red, " ** Aren't you even ashamed of half the stuff you said? ** "

Hiruma started laughing harder, " ** Hell fucking no! She taught me all of them! ** "

Kagome sighed as she walked past the two morons and approached the team captain. " ** Excuse me can I please have your return tickets. ** "

The team captain blushed and quickly handed over the tickets without a second thought. She smiled at him and bowed, " ** Thank you. ** " After which she walked back towards her team grabbing Hiruma by the back of his shirt and dragging him with her. She smiled at her team as she stopped in front of them, "Well guys we're off to America!"

Sena panicked, "Wa- but we don't have our passports or luggage!"

Hiruma snickered as he leaned on Kagome, "Baka, it's already at the air port. I had it all on standby just in case. Now off we go!" He crackled loudly as he dragged his team towards the air port.

Panther blinked as the Deimon bat's were herded towards the air port by not only their crazy captain but by their cheerleader as well, " ** Poor, poor America… ** " His teammates nodded in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome sighed as she leaned back in her seat; it had been two hours since they had boarded the plane. The first twenty minutes she like most of the team had been fascinated by the plane and the sights around them then she had gotten bored. She tried to take a nap like everyone else yet she could not fall asleep.

"Kagome?" She slowly cracked an eye open and glanced to her left where Hiruma was sitting. Sena was on her right followed by Mamori, and Monta. Behind them were Baldy, Fatty Sr. and Jr. And behind them were the Ha brothers and behind them were Jim and Cerberus, who was posing as a stuffed animal.

"Hm?" He smirked at her, "Are you bored?" She rolled her eyes, "No shit Sherlock." He snickered, "Hey no need to get bitchy. What say you we move a few seats away so we can talk or something?" She nodded as she unbuckled her seat belt and waited for him to move so she could get into the aisle. He merely smirked at her, "Lady's first." She huffed yet moved to climb over him, good thing she was wearing pants.

She had just gotten one leg over his lap and securely on the ground when he easily pulled her down so that she was straddling his lap. She would have yelled at him or hit him but she did not want to wake anybody up. Her team needed their sleep. So she opted to hiss in his ear, " _What are you doing?_ " He smiled innocently at her, "Nothing it must have been turbulence." She rolled her eyes, "Uh huh, will you let me go?"

He pulled her closer to him and looked into her eyes, "I'll  _never_  let you go." She blushed at the hidden meaning of his words and stopped her struggling as she relaxed in his arms. Hopefully no one would wake up any time soon.

He sighed contently as he held her in his arms. It had been so long since he had felt as relaxed as he did now, his arms wrapped around her waist as his head rested on her shoulder. He shivered as she shifted to get more comfortable and brushed against him.

Kagome stiffened as she realized what she had brushed against. "Hiruma!" He sighed, "What? It's normal. You should feel flattered." She moved to get off his lap but only ended up rubbing against it more firmly. This time she to felt a small shiver run through her body.

He groaned lightly as she moved against it again and again each time becoming more firm. Kami, he had to stop her now. "Kagome…" She rubbed against him again, "Huh?" He gulped, "Stop." She shook her head as she lost her self in the pleasure, "Nu uh…" She nibbled on his pointed ear causing him to groan lightly. He thrust up lightly adding to the friction between them. "Uh!" He quickly captured her lips as he moved against her, the friction feeling too good to stop.

She groaned against his lips as she felt something tighten in her lower stomach, Kami she was so close, she didn't know what she was close to but she wanted it and she wanted it bad.

Hiruma let his eyes slide shut as he broke the kiss and buried his face in her breasts to muffle his small groans and gasps. It was a good thing he slipped a sleeping agent into every one's juice earlier. Then again he didn't know how reliable it was, it was relatively new on the market. He lightly nipped at one of her breasts as she ground harshly against him. He moved his hands from her waist and squeezed her bottom.

Kagome threw back her head as she moaned silently. It felt so good, never had she ever done something like this and if it was wrong she did not care because right now it felt oh so good. She gasped as he pulled her down to him and rubbed harshly against her core; she shivered and clutched at him her head buried in his shoulder her lips nipping at his neck. It wasn't long before something snapped. She groaned loudly as her body shook with pleasure. Hiruma must have felt the same because he groaned into her breasts the vibrations only enhancing her pleasure.

She panted lightly as she leaned against Hiruma his own breath ghosting across her neck. It was slightly awkward even so she gathered up the courage to ask the one question that had been plaguing her, "Hiruma?" He hmmed in response his arms still wrapped around her waist. "Does this change anything?"

He shook his head, "No, this changes nothing." It was true he had always loved her and this changed nothing, she was his she had to know that by now. To bad for him Kagome was slow when it came to certain matters and when it came to matters of the heart she was no better than a four year old.

Her face fell as she quickly got off his lap and moved to grab her bag from the holder. "I'm going to go change. Afterwards I'm gunna sit by Cerberus, at least  _he'll_  enjoy my company."

Hiruma nodded a sleepy smile on his face, he would change later right now he just wanted to prolong the feelings that were currently surging inside him.

Kagome grinned, the excitement from her team contagious, as she got off the plane and looked around the airport. They were now in America, fucking sweet! Ugh the only drawback was the horrid heat good thing when she changed earlier she changed into black Daisy Duke Shorts and a white tank top.

She groaned as Monta dragged Sena around while shouting at the top of his lungs. She quickly pulled her hair into a high ponytail before walking over to the two. "Monta calm down! You're making a fucking scene!" Monta flinched back making her feel guilty. She was still sore at Hiruma and here she was taking it out on poor Monta.

"Look Monta will you go help Baldy with the bags? The faster we get out of here the faster we can hit up the beach!"

Monta perked up, "Sure! I'll be right back!" She laughed as he ran off and turned to Sena as they made their way to the lobby, "He sure is easy to please, huh?"

Sena nodded and laughed, "Yeah."

Kagome yawned and starched as everyone gathered in the lobby. "Agh! I'm still kinda sleepy!"

Sena laughed again, "Yeah, I slept most of the ride but I still feel kinda groggy." She laughed and wrapped her arm around his shoulders and leaned on him, "Yeah well we're in America it's time to let lose!"

Sena laughed but stilled as he felt a murderous glare on his back, he slowly turned around and gulped as he met the angry glare of Hiruma. He gulped, shit. "Uh, Kagome…" She turned to look at him in question and glanced behind him. Her face fell, hmph! How dare he? She turned her back on him and smiled at Sena pulling him closer to her as they exited the airport.

She paused and grinned at her team, "Guess what America? We're here!" She grinned even more as they cheered in excitement.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome grinned as she dragged Sena and Monta to the beach, she was currently wearing a dark green two piece bikini, a light white hoodie over it. Hiruma wouldn't stop bitching about her being 'practically fucking naked' and yes she was mad at him but he was her best friend…plus she wanted to shut his ass up. The ass had the nerve to ditch them in favor of checking out a gun shop…yeah she wanted to go as well but…she was still really upset about what happened on the plane. Who wouldn't be?

"Kagome?" She blinked and turned to look at Sena, "Hai?" He poked his toe in the sand and blushed, "Are you okay?" She smiled at him, "Yeah I'm fine…let's go have some fun!" Everyone cheered and ran towards the ocean. She was here to have fun and damnit she was going to have some fun! She would sort things out with Hiruma later; right now she wanted to live it up! She and her team deserved it!

Kagome grinned as she stalked the beach, yeah she knew she was hot but she was not going to flaunt it…too much. She grinned as she put on her shades; she had taken off the light hoodie a long time ago. Hiruma was no doubt so caught up looking at guns that he had lost track of time. It happened a lot when they were little, heck she knew they'd be lucky if he showed up before the end of the day was over. Either way what was the use of wearing a hoddie if the only one who wanted her to wear it wasn't here?

"K-Kagome…I feel weird…" She rolled her eyes and grabbed Mamori's hand, "Look, Mamori you have a nice figure…why not show it off? Besides I think you look really nice in your white one piece. It's flattering but doesn't show off to much."

Mamori blushed.

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to the boys who were trailing behind them, "Well what do you guys think?"

Sena blushed, "I think you look really nice."

Mamori blushed even more. "Thanks Sena."

Kagome grinned, "See?" Mamori nodded. "Yeah."

Kagome paused as she saw a gathering of people around a giant sign. "Hmm…what's that?" Everyone turned to look at the crowd. "That there little lady is the sign up for beach football." Everyone turned to the speaker and were surprised at who they saw.

Sena gaped, "YOU!"

Kagome arched an eyebrow, "Who?"

Sena blushed and looked back at Kagome, "That's the coach of the Wild Gunmen…we played them once before." She nodded, "Oh~ Okay." She smiled at the coach. "Hello I'm Kagome the new cheerleader. It's nice to meet you."

They nodded, "The pleasures all our little lady."

Kagome huffed, "Call me Kagome please." The coach nodded, "Of course little lady." She grit her teeth and turned to the members of her team, "So you guys wanna play?" They looked at each other, why not?

Monta nodded, "Of course!" She nodded, "Okay then let's sign up…" She frowned as she read the rules… "Hmm we need more players…damnit where the hell are Fatty, the ha brothers, baldy, and Hiruma when you need them!" She huffed angrily. "Well looks like we can't enter…what a shame."

The coach cleared his throat, "Well little lady we could always combine our two teams as you can see there are only two of my players here…if we combine we'll have enough players." She thought about it. "Hmm…so if we win how would we divide the prize?" The coach smiled, "Well you guys can keep the money all we want is the bull. So what do you say little lady?" She grit her teeth at the nickname but smiled, "Sure! Let's win this! GO DEVIL GUNMEN!" She laughed as her temporary team cheered! Bring it on!

Kagome sighed disappointedly honestly…they had beat the first…'team' with ease…then again if they hadn't it would have been unacceptable. Anyways, she glanced at the tall dark and tattooed members of their next challenge…well it was there last one seeing as not to many people joined the tournament. They  _looked_  like they knew what they were doing… She grinned maybe they would offer a better challenge!

How disappointed she was, she sighed as they scored yet another touchdown. Man what a let down this was. Yeah they had a little bit of a hard time adjusting to playing on the loose sand but they had quickly adapted and were now kicking major ass. Mamori had even opted to sitting down rather than cheer, like she had been doing when things were still interesting. Boring…

She smirked darkly and opened her mouth to voice her thoughts. "Mahh is that all you got? How disappointing."

The team captain of the Too Tattooed grit his teeth as the only girl on the other team trash talked them. The bitch! He grinned as he called out the play, he would show her! He blinked in surprise as she easily stopped his team in it's tracks and set it up so the fast shrimp could score again.

She grinned at them, "How  _flaccid_  your plays are…"

He glared at her as the crowd laughed at him that was it! He was going to get her back for every one of her jabs. He grinned as the play was called out and ran at her, he quickly turned on his heel and  _accidently_  hooked his finger in the top of her bikini and ripped it off as he fell.

Kagome blinked as the world seemed to stop. She glanced down as she felt a breeze she should  _not_  feel. She blinked as her eyes meet her pale perky flesh, her rosy pink nipples standing at alert in the cool breeze. She blinked as the world was set back in to motion by Sena's surprised cry.

Sena blushed red as he stared at Kagome's exposed flesh, he knew he shouldn't but Kami was it hard to look away! Only after the cat calls were made did he finally snap out of his stupor and move to take off his light hoodie and give it to her. He had it half way unzipped it when a shirt was tossed over a still stunned Kagome.

He gulped as he realized whose shirt it was, it was Hiruma's and he was  _not_  amused. He cringed as the murderous intent rolled off him in waves.

Hiruma glowered darkly as his eyes locked on the one who ripped Kagome's top off, a devious gleam in them. "Kagome why don't you sit this one out? I'll take your place." She nodded and pulled his shirt over her head as she picked up her ruined top. "Sure… you guys win better fucking win." His eyes gleamed, "Oh we will. They won't know what hit them…kekekekkeke."

Kagome sighed as she sat next to Mamori as Sena and the others had their pictures taken. They had won of course; the other team was crushed and most of them were currently passed out on the beach, losers. She blinked as the Too Tattooed, the players who weren't passed out, bowed to someone…maybe their coach? She turned to find out her curiosity taking hold of her. She blinked…they were bowing to a short balding old man…who was drinking from a bottle of sake…no way…

"Old man!" She grinned as she tackled the old drunk into the beach, "Long time no see!" He grunted and failed under her, "Get off me I can't breathe!" She huffed as she sat up, "Are you calling me fat you old drunk?" He huffed and took a drink of his sake, "If the shoe fits." She kicked him, "Old drunkard!" He sighed as he cradled his poor head, "I missed you to…sessh nothing ever changes with you…"

She smiled as she stood up, "So what are you doing here? Besides being an old drunken pervert?" She grinned as he huffed and glared at her, "Oi ask your wonderful boyfriend! Here I am an old man in debt and he offers to get me out of the country if I promise to look out for good players. Yet he gives me no spending money!"

Kagome sighed, "One he's  _not_  my boyfriend and two you should have known better then to accept his offer without reading the fine print. Baka."

Hiruma huffed in anger, "Would you two stop talking like I'm not right fucking here?" He glared at the old man, "So that pathetic fucking team was the best you could find?"

The old man flushed, "Oi, you didn't give me very much to work with!"

Kagome sighed as the two got into a glaring contest, morons the both of them. She smiled, it did bring back fond memories. Even so she rolled her eyes and walked away from the two knowing it was going to be a while.

She walked over to the makeshift members of their beach football team and smiled at them, "Well we won, you get the bull and we get the cash." The coach of the team smiled at her, "That's right little lady." She narrowed her eyes, "Don't call me that." The coach gulped and nodded, "Sorry, habit."

She grinned, "No problem. So…what are you gunna do with a bull?" The coach smiled, "Well, we're gunna take him to our ranch!" She nodded a glint in her eyes, "That sounds nice…I've never been to a ranch. Is it as cool as they make it seem in the movies?" The coach paled, "YOU'VE NEVER BEEN TO A RANCH?"

She nodded innocently, "No…" The coach grinned, "Well then you're all invited to come up to our ranch!" She smiled happily and clapped, "Really? Thank you!" She hugged the coach and quickly turned to face her team, "Guess what? We're going to a ranch!"

Hiruma and the old man paused mid argument and turned to look at her. "Did she just?"

Hiruma nodded, "Yeah…she did…" A smirk broke out across his face, "That sly little minx…she just sweet talked our way into their fucking training camp…that's my fucking girl." The Old man snorted, "Nu uh, not from what I've seen…so what'd you do to piss her off?" Hiruma huffed, "What makes you think it's my fucking fault?"

The Old man took a swig of sake as he watched Kagome hang off of Sena and cheer, "Well the fact that she's not hanging off you right now…seeing as you two were near impossible to separate when you were younger…" Hiruma clenched his teeth, "Mind your own fucking business old man." He huffed as he walked over to the others and pulled Kagome into his arms and crackled with glee.

The Old man sighed as she stomped on Hiruma's foot and pulled out his arms. The baka…he grinned, this was what he missed while he was stuck here in America. Watching those two morons beat around the bush and the mayhem it created. He took another swig of his sake as he walked over to join them. He had a feeling this was going to be interesting...if not entertaining. Teenagers.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome grinned as she pulled Sena around the ranch and pointed out the random cows and other farm er ranch animals. Yes she was acting childish but come on she was at a Ranch for the very first time! It was cool! She grinned as she turned to Sena, "Mahh look at that cow…doesn't it remind you of someone?"

Sena looked at the cow. "Yeah…it looks like Monta!" They both laughed as Monta cried out. "It does not!"

She paused as she felt a pair of eyes on her back, she quickly turned to see who it was and was not surprised to see it was Hiruma. He was half way across the giant field standing in front of the practice field where the Gunmen were practicing plays. She smiled lightly at him, he was really dedicated to the team. Yeah, she knew she was being childish by avoiding him, but he had hurt her bad…saying that what they did on the plane _changed_   _nothing_! She huffed her anger renewed as she turned her back on him and pulled Sena and Monta towards the barn.

"Oi! Kagome!" She blinked and turned towards the person who called her name. "What do ya want old man?"

Doburoku rolled his eyes at her but mentioned them over. "Look…I just wanted to know if you guys wanted to get in some training…"

Sena and Monta nodded eagerly. "Yes, Sir!"

Kagome smiled as the rest of the team came over. Oh, this was going to be fun!

How right she was, she held her sides as she laughed, oh gawd they looked so ridiculous! But…they were so serious and that was what made it even funnier. They were all decked out as Indians, hell even Hiruma had let her put some war paint on him. But the old man took the cake, not only was he decked out as an Indian chief but he was sitting on a horse that was also decked out in war paint…plus he had a war drum…and of course had his bottle of sake.

Doburoku glared at Kagome before turning to the others who were lined up in front of him. "ALLRIGHT! We're gunna train ya'll for that explosive breakthrough! Starting with 'Indian Running! Kagome stop giggling!'" She smiled as they all cheered, minus Hiruma of course. Hmm maybe she would join them…she nodded yeah, she would. She quickly ran inside and changed into a tan tank top and a pair of black short shorts. She sloppily tossed her hair into a high pony tail and threw on an Indian headband.

She smiled as she stood next to the horse, "Old man what can I do to help?" He grinned and pointed at three jugs of water sitting on a grill. "You can run alongside me and hand me a jug when I run out of water, be careful though they're hot as hell." She grinned evilly and nodded grabbing an ovenmit so she could grab one of the bottles and handed it to him, smirking at his pink flowery ovenmit.

She shook her head as she grabbed the other two jugs and jogged after them, already she could hear them crying out in pain as the boiling hot water hit them forcing them to run to the front and repeat the process. To others it would seem inhumane, hell it was but, hey, it worked. They needed to get in as much training as they could if they wanted to make it to the Christmas Bowl. Even so she couldn't help but wince as Sena cried out in pain.

It was an hour later that they were done for that day, everyone minus Hiruma was sprawled out on the ground panting for breath and gasping in pain. She rolled eyes at Hiruma as he grinned at her, he was the only one who hadn't gotten hit by the boiling hot water. She smiled at Mamori as they tended to the fallen, Mamori felt guilty as well, she was the one who kept warming up new jugs of boiling hot water for her to run back and grab.

She crouched down next to Sena and lightly placed her hands on his back, allowing small amounts of her power to seep into his burned back and heal it. "You did real good Sena. All of you did!" She grinned as they groaned in response. "Let's try harder next time!" She laughed as they groaned in pain.

She blinked as The Kid walked over to them. "Yes?" He tipped his hat at her. "It's time for dinner little lady." She twitched at the nickname but nodded. "We'll be there in a few." He nodded and walked away. "All right team! Get up its time for some grub!" They groaned again but slowly got up, food sounded so good right now.

Kagome sighed in annoyance as Hiruma and The Old Man argued about plays and whatnot. Kami was it boring...everyone else had already finished eating and had dispersed across the ranch. As it was right now only she, Fatty, The Old Man, and Hiruma were left in the dining room.

She rolled her eyes as they started talking about the death march, well more like argued about it. The Old Man didn't think Hiruma knew what he was suggesting. While Hiruma defended he knew what he was suggesting and that their team could do it.

Honestly she agreed with Hiruma she knew their team would be able to do it, it would be hard but they would do it. Even so she didn't want to sit here and listen to them argue. "Guys, I'm going outside…" She rolled her eyes as they went on arguing.

Kagome sighed as she walked away from them and went outside. She smiled as she spotted Sena sitting alone by a campfire. She quietly made her way towards him, "Hey, Sena mind if I join you?" He blushed as he looked at her, "Ah, no I don't mind." She smiled as she sat down next to him and looked up at the sky; it was truly a sight to see.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while but Sena kept sneaking glances at Kagome like he was unsure about something. Kagome of course noticed and decided to break the ice. "It's so beautiful out here." Sena nodded his eyes not leaving her upturned face as she gazed at the sky, "Yeah it is…" He blushed and looked away from her when she turned to look at him.

"Sena?" He blushed even more yet he met her gaze, "Ano…Kagome there's something I want to ask you…" He trailed off as he looked at the fire in embarrassment.

Kagome smiled at him, "Well what is it Sena?" He sighed as he gathered his courage and turned to her a fire burning in his eyes that took Kagome's breath away. "Kagome…how do you feel about Hiruma?"

Kagome blinked, "What do you mean? He's my friend just like you and everybody else…"

Sena shook his head, "No, Kagome what I mean is do you love him?"

Kagome blushed and looked away from his intense gaze. Should she answer him? She glanced at him and blushed even more at his determined gaze. Yes she would answer him, she owed it to him to tell him the truth… She sighed as she pulled her knees to her chest… "I don't know…there are times when I see him as a friend and times when I see him as more…." She trailed off as she looked into the fire.

Sena sighed, "I see…"

Kagome quickly turned to him a blush staining her face, "But! I'm starting to feel that way about you to…I mean for some reason I feel drawn to you. I know that if given time I can fall in love with you…but…I want to wait and see…I-I can't help but want to wait and see what happens between me and Hiruma. I mean there are times he treats me as a friend and times when he treats me as more than a friend…" She trailed off guilt lacing her words, she knew she sounded selfish but that is how she truly felt and she owed it to him to tell him the truth.

She looked at him embarrassed, "You don't have to wait for me to figure my feelings out…it wouldn't be fair but I just wanted you to know…"

Sena smiled at her and took one of her hands into his own, "That's okay…I'll wait however long it takes. If there's even a one percent chance that's good enough to keep fighting because if you just give up that one percent becomes zero."

Kagome smiled at him and intertwined their fingers. "You're right."

She sighed happily as she leaned against him, their hands still intertwined and gazed up at the sky. A comfortable silence between them, it felt nice to get it all out in the open with Sena maybe she should be as honest with Hiruma…yeah she would. But for now she would enjoy being with Sena…it was nice. She sighed happily and turned to look at Sena. "It's a shame we have to leave tomorrow."

Sena nodded, "Yeah, its nice here but it'll be nice to be home again." She nodded and leaned more of her weight against him enjoying how peaceful it was, tomorrow was no doubt going to be hell.


End file.
